A Ripple in Time
by Kimmie3
Summary: The forbidden fruit of changing the past.. a machine lying in wait... its master hungering for his plan to unfold.. the direct consequences.. how they deal with the destruction... A Vincent Fic. Please Review!
1. The Keeper of Time

The expanse of the universe: past, present and future, were at her graceful fingertips. Through calm charming eyes, she watched over them. It was as if she were observing a movie slide, switching to different moments in time, going back to reexamine those things that she knew were important. There were many things that she had learned off by heart, witnessing points in time over and over again for an eternity long. It was her responsibility, for she was the Keeper of Time.. or as the population of the Earth fabled her, The Time Goddess. She knew they only believed her as a myth, but in a way... it was the only manner she wanted to be known as.  
  
Some would think her job was monotonous... lonely.. but she had never understood such emotions... perhaps none of her kind ever did. She never had visitors, and that was the way it was supposed to be.. time was never supposed to be breeched. In her opinion, the solitude was a gift, and if she needed a good show, time was filled with them.  
  
She yawned sleepily. Thinking back on it, The Keeper of Time had not slept in over 10 000 years. Time was definitely catching up with her! She laughed at her own joke. She thought seriously about how nice it would be for a little rest, and her eyes strayed from the window of time.  
  
Without warning, a second being entered the atmosphere. Picking up on the minuscule noise, she turned readying her wizardry that she had not used in millions of years. Before she could even speak a word, the latter had already finished his own enchantment spell. With the short verse, she found that she had become paralyzed. Her azure eyes were now froze in a surprised, frightened appearance, as she was forced to look ahead at her captor.  
  
He broke out into a grin, as he laughed, "I bet you didn't see that coming!" 


	2. Beginnings

"So much blood I'm starting to drown  
  
Runs from cold to colder  
  
Time to time the sky's come down  
  
To help me lose my way  
  
Lord it's a storm and I'm heading to fall  
  
These sins are mine and I've done wrong" -"Long Gone Day", Mad Season  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Midgar was not what it was. The once proud city, which stared down arrogantly from its high perch upon the plates, was now no more than miles and miles of rubble. Even as the sun beat down from high in the azure sky, no amount of light could reach this cold, barren wasteland. Ironically, there was only one building, barely left standing. Shin-ra Inc. Vincent Valentine stared at this building with the outmost hatred one would see in a person subdued by madness. Everything this structure stood for was the cause of his pain.  
  
It had been six months that he had been traveling... so utterly alone, yet unwanting of human company. He deserved no comfort, no love or peace. He was a murderer roaming the lands, destined to wander in despair for eternity. He had failed in his attempts to atone. Not only was Lucretia dead, but her son also slain by his hands. If she did not hate him before, and he truly doubted she didn't, then for sure she despised him for failing her so again. Sephiroth was evil, he knew of this reality, Vincent had not gone insane, but it was his fault that he had turned out that way. Had he been there for Sephiroth? Had he kept Lucretia's dying promise? The answer was only no, and his sins were his fault, and his alone.  
  
Dismissing his burdening thoughts for a moment, Vincent looked up at the cursed building again, and wondered why he had come here. His mind ached with a sense of foreboding, but an invisible force seemed to push him forward.  
  
"Why is this building so important?" he wondered aloud, "What strange vibes lead me here?" The debris gave him no answers, and he was forced to only think about the answer himself. There was something in the air, he noted, but had his ability to sense these frequencies be part of his unique... abilities?  
  
Then, it hit him like a tonne of bricks; he recognized this feeling! It was a feeling that left him uneasy, and though he would have not liked to admit it, it also frightened him a little too.  
  
His eyes narrowed to mere slits "...Hojo.." He nearly spat the bitter word. But how could that be, he wondered. They had killed Hojo, not too long before they had saved the world. He had become terribly mutated from his self-experiments, but they had killed him all the same. Vincent thought about this a little more, becoming more perplexed with each coming second. Hojo had experimented on him more than 30 years ago, but he hadn't aged a day since that... he had come to believe that he would live until he was inflicted with great injury. The injury would have to be very great, though, as Vincent noticed that he had gained very expansive limits, and even healed at an extremely fast rate. What if Hojo did the same to himself? What if they did not even succeed in killing him? The thought of Hojo being alive boiled his blood with anger, as it also almost paralyzed him with fear. If Hojo was alive in this building, Vincent vowed to seek him out and destroy him for good. He would not call upon his former team mates... no, this was his battle, and a very personal one at that. He would settle the score right here, right now, and make sure Hojo got what he deserved.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Brushing a stray cable away from his ashen face, Vincent carefully made his way across the dilapidated Shin-ra halls. Even though he knew it wouldn't cause him much harm, he wanted to avoid falling through the crumbling floors at all costs.  
  
If destruction had ever described anything, it would be apparent in the remains of this once-proud landmark. Not a window was spared, as sharp slivers of broken glass littered the floor along with debris and wires, forming an obscure mosaic of obliteration. All the while, Vincent found that the same strange force coaxed him throughout his journey through the mass destruction. Was Hojo calling him to his death, luring him into a trap in which he would be defenseless? He would not put it past Hojo to fight dirty, and instead kept his sharp eyes open from deception.  
  
He barely recognized the next area from all of the wreckage, but apparently, this particular hall gave him a familiar feeling in his chest. "This must be the research wing.." He mumbled to himself. He had, in fact been here several times, meeting with Lucretia... trespassing. He had only met her a few times before he had come to see her, he remembered, and barely got caught by Hojo in the process. He considered himself lucky back then, knowing Hojo's intense disliking for the members of the Turks... and later, the deep hatred of Vincent himself.  
  
He then brushed away the memory, pushing away the ghosts of his past like he had done so many times before. He had a mission at hand, and nothing, not even those things most dear to him, must distract him and make him so vulnerable.  
  
Looking up at the doorway that the feeling had lead him too, Vincent scarcely recognized it as Hojo's lab. Cloud and the rest of Avalanche had told him of the horrible things they had witnessed in this room when they had rescued Aeris. What they told him did not surprise him in the least. Vincent had worked near Hojo for months in Nibleheim, and from Lucretia, heard all of the inhuman things he had committed. In his opinion, Hojo was more a monster than all of the wild animals they had encountered combined.  
  
Making sure his trusty Death Penalty was at his side, Vincent checked to find it loaded. He took it out, knowing that he was armed and ready for whatever came his way. The lab was huge, and Vincent could tell that an expansive amount of the budget fueled Hojo's cruel experiments. He knew from experience that President Shin-ra was just as cruel, but on the other had, extremely power-hungry. It was a deadly combination, he understood... but he also realized that there were quite a lot of things that were worse than death.  
  
Banishing his morbid thoughts, Vincent focused on the task at hand. Indeed, the sheer power of the force intensified, and he knew that he must have been close to the source of the strange vibes. Then, there it was. In the middle of the room, slightly buried under heaps of plaster was the oddest looking machine that Vincent had ever laid eyes upon. Taking a cautious step forward, he moved closer to examine the strange structure. Despite the obvious power loss, lights blinked throughout the entire machine. Buttons and levers filled the expanse of machinery, but Vincent found his eyes straying to the boxlike structure between metal stations. It was lined in surprisingly unbroken glass, a door graced the front, and he noticed that it was big enough for a person to enter.  
  
"What the hell is this?" He exclaimed aloud. The feeling was still with him, growing stronger the closer he got to the machine, but his curiosity won out in the end, and he moved forward. It was then that a dusty clipboard caught his attention. He reached for it with ease, and was soon blowing off the excess dust that had collected there during the attack on Midgar. Furrowing his brows, Vincent flipped through the pages. Blueprints and incomprehensible equations filled many of the pages, sending him into a loss of an explanation. It was beyond his understanding, and he wondered if it could be at anyone's level.  
  
Just as he was about to throw the sheets unto the floor with frustration, Vincent discovered a note on the very last page. Skimming through it with prying eyes, Vincent could not believe what he was reading. After taking a deep breath, he began to read the note out loud to himself, to convince himself of what he was really reading.  
  
"Hojo's Log..................... April 9, 2397  
  
I've finally finished it! All of my hard work will not be in vain. They said it was impossible, they said I was crazy. But the joke is on all of those closed-minded imbeciles! For, I will go down in history as the greatest scientist that ever lived. Tomorrow, everyone will be saying, "Gast, who?"! haha, they were all wrong to have doubted me, and now I have the power to defeat them in ways they cannot even imagine! With this machine, I will be able to partake in time travel! Surely no one can stop me now! It is too bad that I have imperative issues at hand. But as soon as I help my son, Sephiroth, the world will tremble at my feet!  
  
-Hojo"  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	3. Discussions

"We chase misprinted lies  
  
We face the path of time  
  
And yet I fight  
  
And yet I fight  
  
This battle all alone  
  
No one to cry to  
  
No place to call home"  
  
-"Nutshell", Alice In Chains  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was like old times. The former AVALANCHE members stood respectfully around the foreign machine, a mix of emotions in the air. Most were excited to be all together in one room with each other again. It had been near six months since they had parted, going their separate ways. There was also uneasiness floating around them too, as none has seen Vincent sound more concerned before. Red remembered faintly of Vincent phoning him, telling him to come quick... it was urgent. And indeed he now thought it was. Vincent had just finished explaining what happened to the group, and now, Red felt a mix of intrigue and fear fill his chest.  
  
Vincent resided in the near corner, resting against a wall as he watched his old group converse about their new findings. He noticed that Barret seemed quieter than usual, and instead of voicing his opinions, he kept them to himself, as he struggled to understand the discussion. Yuffie's eyes widened at the concept of a time machine, as Red talked in a quiet serious tone. Reeve, deciding to discard his creation Cait Sith now that there was no danger from Shin-ra, looked a little apprehensive from joining the group in the flesh, but it seemed the topic had piqued his interest enough for him the cast aside his worries. It did not surprise him to see Cid quietly inhaling his bitter tobacco, while Tifa kept a concerned eye on Cloud. It slightly worried him to see Cloud pacing, seeming quite agitated... yet with an excited expression on his face all the while. Vincent decided to stop observing his former comrades, as he focused back to their conversation.  
  
"But imagine what we could do with such a machine!" Cloud exclaimed excitedly, "Every wrong that was ever committed against us, could be wiped out, just like that!"  
  
Red stared at Cloud as if he had said something greatly offensive. "Do you even realize what you are saying? You must heed my words.. All of you. Vincent was right to gather us here, to discuss these dangers. Time... it is not a toy to be played with."  
  
"I agree with Red." Vincent finally said from the darkness, "Indeed, we all have incidents from our pasts which we would like to undo... some more painful than others... but we must accept our fates."  
  
"But it has so much potential... so many lives have been wasted! Surely no harm can come from making the future better!" Cloud persisted his argument.  
  
Red sighed, "Let me explain this to you Cloud, to all of you, my friends. Grandfather was often fascinated with time. He would tell me that so much could be prevented, if only we had learned of what would happen if we performed a certain action. If one would go back into the past, and change a certain action, it would cause, what is called, a "ripple effect"."  
  
"What do ya mean?" Barret asked, confused.  
  
"Think of the ocean. When you throw a rock into it, you cause a force of energy, a wave begins, and becomes bigger and bigger as it moves away from the point of impact. Small ripples are the start of tidal waves, my friends. Changing the past, no matter how insignificant it may seem, can alter the future in ways you cannot even imagine." Red finished ominously.  
  
The group became hushed as they took in the foreboding information. The situation seemed to take on a new reality, as each's dreams of changing their past died on their lips. After a minute or so of quiet reflection, Reeve softly spoke up. "I knew that Hojo was capable of many things... but this... I haven't ever heard of this project. What do you think he was planning to do with it?"  
  
"That lunatic was a F#$^in' physco. Im sure you can use your imagination." Cid muttered to the group, so exposed to his language, it would seem abnormal for him to utter a sentence without a profanity.  
  
"I'm sure you know Shin-ra better than any of us, so you should know by now that there were a lot of projects going on that were very hush-hush," Tifa replied to Reeve's question.  
  
"I still believe that there is some good to be brought out by this machine though!" Cloud picked up his argument from seconds ago.  
  
"Listen to the wiser dummy!" Yuffie snapped impatiently.  
  
"What do you know about it?! Can't you all see what we could do with this?! We could all be so happy in the end! Just imagine, Vincent, you can agree with me! You could have Lucretia back!! Think about it!" Cloud ranted.  
  
Vincent shuddered inward at the inappropriate comment. Such wounds were not so easily closed.  
  
"Cloud..." Tifa said with a warning in her tone.  
  
"What?! I can't believe you people! To just let a wonder go to waste! Just look at your--" Cloud's tyrant was cut off.  
  
"Cloud! Get a hold of yourself! Think about what I just said. You need to understand what can happen if we DID use the machine," Red stated calmly, yet firmly, "You could wipe out the whole world with your childish wishes!"  
  
Cloud settled down like a scolded child. Even though the passion was not lost in his eyes, he did not speak another word the rest of the conversation. Red sighed with annoyance apparent in his voice, "Whatever the case, we have to make a decision on what to do with this machine."  
  
"Destroy it." Vincent stated in a cold voice.  
  
All eyes were on Vincent in shock. "Do you really think that's a good idea? What if it screws up time and kills everyone?" Yuffie asked what most were thinking.  
  
"If we leave it, then it will do us more harm than good." Vincent elaborated.  
  
"How so?" Tifa wondered.  
  
Vincent sighed, "It gives me a strange feeling... it was like it called out to me to be found.... It reeks of Hojo's essence."  
  
"Anythin' to do wit dat fool can't be good." Barret muttered through clenched teeth.  
  
"He's right," Reeve admitted, "It was almost as if everything he touched fell in his path of destruction."  
  
"You all have stated good points... But I don't think we should destroy it... what if Yuffie was right?" Cloud added his two cents.  
  
Red stared at his companions looking back at him, yearning for his answer. It seemed as if he had been appointed the leader for this particular quest. He took a breath to try and calm the insistent chattering of his brain in action. Finally, he stated, "It seems as if we won't be able to reach a decision tonight. Perhaps we should sleep on it, and try to figure out the best decision."  
  
"Seems like a good idea to me. All this shit is giving me a f$%^ing headache." Cid announced.  
  
"Yeah... that looks to be the best decision for tonight anyway," Tifa agreed.  
  
There was a jumble of nods, and consenting expressions, as the solution was presented to the group. "All right, so it is settled. We will all meet back here at sunrise to further discuss this situation." Red told them.  
  
As the group desponded to their respectful sleeping quarters, the time machine stared back at them ominously. Its blinking lights and unreadable consequences left all their minds racing as to what would happen in the morning. Their future was uncertain, that was for sure, but none knew how literally that was true. 


	4. Stelth

"Loneliness, it shadows me  
  
Quicker than darkness  
  
Crawls to the surface of my skin  
  
Visibly surrounded by it  
  
Chaos and hate shadow me  
  
Pain it fills me up  
  
Only one thing makes me feel  
  
Missing better half of me"  
  
"Am I Inside" -Alice In Chains  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cloud stared back at the time machine with anxious content. It had been a miracle at best that he had managed to avoid waking the others as he prepared to perform his certain deeds. Cloud silently appraised himself for being so stealthy, knowing that his years of training in soldier had not gone to waste. Even Vincent had not moved an inch as he crept past his slumbering group of friends.  
  
He knew that what he was preparing to do was going against the groups' wishes. He felt like a criminal even thinking about it, but he knew that this was in his best interest. No one understood his grief...his loneliness.. his struggle to see each day through. The only person who had ever understood him was gone.. and it was all his fault. His sweet angle... his soul mate... he had failed to protect her. She died for the planet, he knew, but there had to have been a better way. She didn't deserve her fate!  
  
From the day his sweet Aeris left her body to join the lifestream, Cloud had been devastated. Each moment without her had been misery. When he was the leader of AVALANCHE, he had a purpose. Reality could drift away... there was even times he put the whole issue out of his mind. People depended on him... the whole WORLD depended on him. It disgusted him when he regretted his adventure was over. He had saved the world, but he wished that it had been demolished, consuming his soul in the process.  
  
The last six months had been hell. Tifa had tried to comfort him... she had even confessed her love for him. He could not tell her the feeling was mutual, and he knew he had broken her heart. He couldn't help it, his heart was with someone else, and there it would remain forever.  
  
But now... now things were different! At last, now he had the chance to right the wrongs in the past! He would save Aeris, and they would be happy at last! The thought of having Aeris in his arms again overwhelmed him, and he barely contained his excitement in fear of waking the group.  
  
He punched in the date he wanted to return to, and a timer began to count down to when he would be transported back in time. Cautiously, he stepped into the main chamber, and began to count down in unison with the machine.  
  
"30... 29...28.." He whispered with his eyes closed  
  
A noise in the room forced Cloud's eyes open to inspect the source. Vincent stood no more than 20 feet away staring him down, making shrill tendrils of fright shiver down his back. However, Cloud stared back, unwavering, daring Vincent to speak.  
  
The timer read 10 seconds... Cloud smiled knowing Vincent could not foil his plans.  
  
The last thing that Cloud heard before he was zapped into time in space was Vincent's cold, monotone voice..  
  
"You have made a grave mistake... may the gods help us all..." 


	5. The Beginning of the End

"Don't need a gun  
  
Pointed at me  
  
No need to run  
  
The killer is me.  
  
Insane the mind  
  
In the name of me  
  
Can't find the time  
  
To let things be"  
  
"The Killer is Me" _Alice in Chains_  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A tunnel of bright swirling lights suddenly hit Cloud, as his eyes tried in vain to fucus. An enormous energy pressed on every inch of his body, forcing him to grit his teeth, praying that he would survive this experience to save his love. He was being pulled through the wormhole... pulled so hard that he thought for sure he would explode into a million tine pieces at any minute now. The pressure was so enormous! His eyes, they had been blinded by brilliant display of hues and pigment, leaving him with a blank field of white filling his vision. 'This can't be where it ends!' his mind screamed frantically over the howling winds, 'Don't let me fail again!'.  
  
Just as Cloud thought he could take no more of battling abuse, he felt himself fall. Faster, and faster and faster! The wind whipped his hair wildly like a ravenous animal... the cold air formed tears in his eyes, as he fought for control of his vision. He shook his limbs hysterically. It was no use! He was going to plunge into the earth, never to be heard of again.  
  
He felt a jolt of energy descend throughout his body as he realized he was on solid ground. He was alive! Daring to open his eyes, Cloud felt a familiar feeling racing through his heart. He was back where he wanted to be.  
  
He looked upon Aeris as he did so many nights ago. She smiled warmly at him, knelt in a holy prayer, her delicate hands wrapped together. She was beautiful in her purity, and he longed to embrace her. Her lime colored eyes sparkled with knowledge; he knew she was aware of her fate, and that this was the last moment she would have been alive. The City of the Ancients... The Alter........Sephiroth. Cloud knew what would happen in a mere seconds... but he also knew that it wasn't going to happen this time.  
  
Fear seized his brain, as he looked up to see the great Sephiroth free falling from an enormous height. His eyes glowed with mako, evil and insanity radiating from the orbs of emerald. Majestic silver hair, as long as it was beautiful, flapped chaotically in the open air, as a sneer passed over his distinguished features. The fabled Manasume was aimed at it's mark, as the former general continued in his descent.  
  
Without thinking of what would become of himself, Cloud lunged forward, pushing Aeris out of the path of destruction. She gasped in surprise, fear evident for the first time on her face.  
  
"Don't worry Aeris," Cloud spoke hastily, "You're alright now... I'll always protect you.."  
  
But Aeris' eyes were not on Cloud as he spoke his comforting words. They strayed past him, to the alter, where Cloud could faintly hear someone fiercely calling out his name. He turned swiftly to see Tifa running recklessly to the alter in a frenzy.  
  
"Cloud! No!" She screamed frantically. Tears streamed down her porcelain face as her chocolate colored hair swung violently behind her.  
  
Before Tifa could reach him, Sephiroth had finished his descent. The sharp, elongated sword impaled the woman, sliding through her midsection with ease. Fear and surprise crossed her striking face, her chestnut eyes staring into a void, her mouth open in sheer astonishment. Sephiroth wrenched his weapon barbarically from Tifa's bleeding waste, and stared down at the woman with distaste and bewilderment. Tifa gasped hoarsely, as she felt herself tumble to the ground. The life force was bleeding out of her, and she felt herself fall into the depths of unconsciousness.  
  
Cloud stared open mouthed at Tifa's lifeless body. A puddle of crimson surrounded her... she didn't move. Pain stung his body as he gaped at his best friend's dying form.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?!" Sephiroth glared at Cloud, sending shivers up his spine.  
  
Cloud was frozen into place, and could only look up at Sephiroth with desperation and hatred in his blue eyes.  
  
"This wasn't the way it was supposed to be!" The silver-headed man spat angrily, "The Ancient was supposed to die! You will pay for that! The plan must be carried out perfectly!"  
  
As Sephiroth advanced on Cloud with the blood-soaked Masamune in his graceful gloved hands, the rest of AVALANCHE who as of now, had only been witness to the passing events, ran to the aid of their leader. Turning to inspect his enemies, Sephiroth leered at the group, a growl of anger rising from his chest.  
  
"I will not let myself fight so outnumbered," his eyes narrowed at the party.  
  
Slowly, Sephiroth began to rise until he looked down upon the stunned group. "The time is not now to fight. If you wish to follow, I will be awaiting at the Northern Crater," He then singled out Cloud as he glowered down at his prime enemy, "We will meet again.... puppet..."  
  
A blazing light filled Cloud's eyes, as he felt a familiar force pull at his body. The blinding mosaic of colors returned to him once again, as he was filled with the knowledge of his new future....  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
A/N: thank you to all who have reviewed! This is my first *serious* lengthy story. I hope you all like it. I will try and get the next chapter out soon. Please review!  
  
*Kimmie* 


	6. Revelations

"Bury Me Softly In This Womb  
  
I Give This Part Of Me For You  
  
Sand Rains Down And Here I Sit  
  
Holding Rare Flowers  
  
In A Tomb.....In Bloom  
  
Down In A Hole And I Don't Know  
  
If I Can Be Saved  
  
See My Heart I Decorate It  
  
Like A Grave  
  
You Don't Understand Who They  
  
Thought I Was Supposed To Be  
  
Look At Me Now A Man  
  
Who Won't Let Himself Be"  
  
_"Down in a Hole"_ _Alice In Chains_  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Eyes fluttering open in a panic, Cloud woke up to find himself lying in a cold hard cot, a mere shabby blanket his only source of warmth. Shivering with slight trepidation, he scanned the concrete room which now resided. The cell was windowless, a dimming bulb swinging precariously on a worn chain, the light slightly illuminating the space enough for him to see. Small currents of water leaked through the many cracks within the large grey bricks, and the sound of drops of water hitting the stoney floor remained constant. It was damp and musty, Cloud thought as he wrinkled his nose in disgust, and the only decoration was a dingy pail in the corner which must have served as a bathroom.  
  
"Finally awake I see.." Cloud nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the deep monotone voice that seemed to come out of no where.  
  
Cloud turned around from the wall he was facing only to see a similar cot to his own occupied by the lone gunman he knew as Vincent. He sat calmly, his legs folded neatly under himself, staring Cloud down with his piercing red gaze. Suddenly Cloud's face broke out into sheer terror.  
  
"What's going on?!" Cloud nearly shrieked, "Where the hell are we?!"  
  
Vincent continued to stare at Cloud for long moments, until the blonde haired man thought he would surely go mad with Vincent's composure, when he himself felt so baffled and afraid. Finally, he spoke "You do not remember...?"  
  
"I... I.." Cloud stumbled "I had a terrible dream.... I don't remember what happened before that..."  
  
Vincent had then dropped his scrutiny, as a rare emotion passed over his face. He was afraid, Cloud thought unbelievably, feeling his own fear creep up his chest. Something horrible must have happened to bring about such an expression in his normally unfeeling companion.  
  
"As you can probably see," He started uneasily, "We are imprisoned."  
  
Cloud looked towards the only door to the chamber, to find that indeed, it had been locked... and guarded. His mind reeled as to why they were so heavily concealed.  
  
"By whom?" He voiced his question.  
  
Vincent sighed miserably, "We failed... so many gone... so much destruction. We thought we could take on the dangers of the world by ourselves... we were so wrong..."  
  
Cloud furrowed his brows at the cryptic statement, only growing more confused and anxious. "What do you mean? ..I don't understand what you are saying."  
  
"Sephiroth won, Cloud. Meteor fell. Jenova triumphed." Vincent stated, his eyes dark and full of guilt.  
  
Cloud's mouth dropped, looking comically if the conversation hadn't been about something so devastating. "No, that never happened Vincent! We killed Jenova in the Northern Crater! We defeated Sephiroth! Aeris stopped meteor with the life stream, don't you remember?!" Cloud shouted in a desperate rage.  
  
If even possible, Vincent's face turned darker with Cloud's words. His eyes betrayed a deep realization, as it appeared as if he had recalled a distant memory. "You... you did it, didn't you..?" he whispered accusingly.  
  
"..What...?" Cloud mumbled, quieted by Vincent's tone, which chilled him to the bone.  
  
"You went against the team... you used that machine... you changed the past and brought this all upon us!" Vincent's voice slowly raised in volume uncharacteristically.  
  
Cloud could only gape at Vincent in a mixture of surprise and fright, unable to remember what Vincent was talking about.  
  
"Because of you, so many are dead! Your selfish wishes cost millions their lives! Barret...Cid...Yuffie.. They all went down in the battle! Tifa died for you! And Aeris... she will never be the caring passionate woman she once was ever again!"  
  
The mention of his love brought back a flood of memories racing to his brain. The pain was returning to him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Instead he welcomed them as they bolted into his mind. He remembered himself going back in time against his team's wishes... saving Aeris... Tifa dying by Sephiroth's sword... Aeris crying, telling him how big of a mistake he had made... The battle in the Northern Crater. He had remembered that despite the loss of his three team members, they had defeated Sephiroth.. only for him to be resurrected by Jenova. Meteor fell, destroying most of the planet without Aeris' power. His remaining members of his team were captured..... but what had befell Aeris?  
  
Cloud turned towards Vincent, shock written across his boyish fair features. "Where is she? What happened to Aeris?" He asked frantically.  
  
Vincent looked down at his hands again, unable to face his former leader. Finally he said in a ghost of a whisper, "She is with Sephiroth... forced to live out her days by his side.. ruling the planet as his queen."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
A/N: Here's a short chapter for all those fans! lol, I like where this is going, and I have plenty of ideas for the future *rubs hands together* bwah ha ha! thank you all who have expressed interest in this story, and to all that reviewed. I personally love reviews. so tell me what you think!  
  
BTW, I guess I should post a disclaimer, as I haven't for the whole story as of yet! I don't own FF7, it belongs to Squaresoft.. All lyrics at the beginning of each chapter are from Alice In Chains and Mad Season, which music I strongly recommend! LOL.  
  
Ill try and get the next chapter out soon.. no promises tho. 2 weeks at the MOST. (prolly b4 then tho). and I will TRY and have less spelling errors. I know how bad I am in that department. I'll fix the chapters soon.  
  
*Kimmie* 


	7. In the hands of a madman

"Crawling Chaos, underground  
  
cult has summoned, twisted sound  
  
Out from ruins once possessed, fallen city, living death  
  
fearless Wretch, insanity, He watches lurking beneath the sea  
  
timeless sleep has been upset  
  
He awakens, Hunter of the Shadows is rising  
  
immortal, in madness You dwell  
  
Not dead which eternal lie, stranger eons Death may die  
  
drain you of your sanity, face The Thing That Should Not Be"  
  
"The Thing that Shouldn't Be" _Metallica_  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The silver headed man grinned triumphantly, a mixture of insanity and contempt transforming his handsome face into a mask of cruelty. His emerald eyes shone with power, madness glistening from the cold laboratory lights. He looked down at his captive, sneering harshly.  
  
"My dear Aeris, why do you cower so in my presence?" he boasted, his voice so bitterly evil that it sent cold shivers running down her spine.  
  
Aeris sat rigidly in her chair, green eyes darting around in fear. Her normally extravagant curls of hair were now stressed and hung limply around her ashen face. Her pink dress was tattered and torn, stained with dirt and blood from the previous battle.... the battle they had lost so miserably.  
  
She managed to croak out a frightened gasp from her parched lips, causing Sephiroth to throw back his head in menacing laughter. "My Queen should not fear her master so much that she would not dare look at him." His eyes had returned to the constant icy glare, devoid of any humor, even as he stifled his remaining laughter.  
  
Aeris continued to stare at him with a fear that resembled a stray animal begging not to be killed. She could not stop trembling, and cursed herself for being so unstable, but under the constant scrutiny of the former General she found she could not help it. She was terrified. Not only for herself, but for the whole planet.. her family... her friends. She had witnessed Barret, Cid and Yuffie's untimely ends in the Northern Crater, and had nearly given up at that point. She had been taken away straight after, and could only ponder on the fate of the rest of her team, and the planet's health. The guilt was unbearable. It was her job to stop all of this madness, and she had gladly told the planet that she would forfeit her life for everyone else..... but her plans had been destroyed. She had lived, and now the world had payed the cost.  
  
"I wish to be paid attention to when I am speaking to you!" Sephiroth yelled with such menace that Aeris' train of thought had been broken instantly. Her head snapped up to look into his luminescent eyes boring into her very soul and she felt herself begin to whimper. The thought of what he intended to do with her made her cringe with disgust.  
  
"I..I..." She faltered, her voice so full of terror she could not make out the words.  
  
"Yes my love," He sneered, his voice dripping with a sickly-sweet sarcasm, "Go on.. I won't bite."  
  
"I cannot stand to look at you!" She shouted with all the courage she could muster.  
  
"Ah, is that right my Aeris?" he mocked her sympathetically, walking to her side, causing her to shrink against the chair even more if possible. He reached out a gloved hand and took her face in it, bringing on a new wave of convulsions in her weak frame. "Well what are you gonna do about it, my sweet Queen?"  
  
Determined not to show anymore weakness than she had already displayed, Aeris returned the madman's glare, staring defiantly up into his cynical face. "Well?" he lured her on.  
  
Surprising herself with her own braveness, Aeris gathered up all the salvia in her near-dry mouth and shot it directly into his face. Releasing her chin, he wiped his face unemotionally and stared at her with a newfound menace.  
  
"Stupid bitch!" he muttered and slapped her roughly across the face. Tears trickled from her bloodshot eyes as her cheek stung as if a million tiny needles were pricking her skin.  
  
He backed away from her quivering form, passing his eyes over her with scorn. "I trust you will not try something like that again."  
  
He continued to exit, locking the door behind him, leaving a very frightened Aeris to weep alone in the cold uncaring dungeon.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
A/N: Hey! And so another chapter is finished! I hope I made Sephiroth look at least a little evil! I don't really know how my writing turns out, but I hope I did a decent job of the emotions of fear and madness :)! Btw, I don't hate Seph, he is one of my fave characters, so I hope I can fix things down the road *whistles inconspicuously*. Anyway, no more giving out the plot! I wanna thank all my loyal reviewers: DarkAngel666, Chaos Wolf, Kya Lorne.. ect! Hopefully I will get some new ones! Till next time.. read and review :)!  
  
Kimmie* 


	8. Watching Through Twisted Eyes

Corporate prison, we stay  
  
I'm a dull boy, work all day  
  
So I'm strung out anyway  
  
Loneliness is not a phase  
  
Field of pain is where I graze  
  
Serenity is far away  
  
"Angry Chair" _Alice In Chains_  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Standing hunched over the window of time, the mad man grinned with contempt. He was in paradise! Finally, he felt like he was in the position he thought he was always meant to be in: High above everyone else, witnessing every event as it unfolded. He felt like a god. He was virtually unstoppable, he controlled the world: past present and future .He turned to his captive who was still frozen in the strange air that surrounded the void in which they resided.  
  
"So glad you decided to hang out with me," He chuckled, "I think I have found the perfect woman. All you do is stand there looking beautiful, never saying a word. Hell, I'll have your undivided attention forever! What a gal!"  
  
He laughed again, as the only thing the Keeper of Time could do was stare back at him with glazed eyes. He walked to where she was suspended and scrutinized her deathly still form. "Hmm, you know, I would have never expected to find someone like you here in charge of something so important as time itself. Although, it has made my job a whole lot easier. Imagine! A woman! Being responsible for all of this! No wonder I succeeded so quickly!" he laughed with humor, so amazed at his findings.  
  
"Like I have said before, never put a woman in charge of something that requires the strength and intelligence of a man," He looked at her as if he was scolding a small child, "Ah now, don't look at me like that my dear. I have nothing but experience to back me up."  
  
He shook his head with a moment of frustration and then walked back to the window of time. Staring intently at the live story unfolding right before his eyes, a sly grin crept across his face. "I am a genius. Can you even imagine how deep my intelligence goes? Can you even comprehend my brilliance?"  
  
He gave a glance back at his captive who stared straight ahead with her unwavering gaze. "Of course you can't," he stated almost sympathetically, "Just look at you. Helpless, open to my mercy. If I decided to kill you right now, you would have no chance in defending yourself. But don't worry my sweet. I have big plans for you.... Big plans... "  
  
He turned toward the window again, and talked mechanically, as if he didn't even realize he was doing so. "Tell me... have you ever witnessed the Jenova project? It is my greatest achievement.. well, before this I would have to say. I created the perfect human being...not only did he have MY genes.. but he possessed the power and intelligence of the Ancients. I could never understand why Gast got all of the credit," he scoffed with anger, "He was an ignorant half wit. Gast consumed all of his time making social bonds... what a fool! If he hadn't been so caught up in making friends, then maybe he would be alive right now!!"  
  
Hojo snickered, his boney shoulders shaking slightly, "well.... maybe not."  
  
His laughing subsided as he stared intently at the window, his black beady eyes glued to the screen-like device. "Just as I suspected," He stated smugly. "Weak, pathetic humans. Predictable."  
  
"Since you cannot see what is coming to pass, would you like me to describe it to you?" He said, his voice thick and mocking. "Well, proving my genius once again, these poor idiots of AVALANCHE have followed my plan to perfection. I knew I could count on Valentine's vengefulness.. but Strife was a bit of a surprise. I would have thought Valentine would have gone and saved his poor lost love."  
  
Hojo's voice had taken on a bitter tone, as he snarled at the recollection. "Lucretia.. what a spineless piece of humanity that woman was."  
  
After a few minutes of hateful seething, Hojo calmed himself down and let his eyes roll towards the future of his plans. He grinned triumphantly "  
  
Well well well.. I'd hate to banish your hope for the future oh Time Goddess, but it looks like the results will be in my favor. Not really much of a surprise, mind you. Looks as if there is only more grief and death ahead for what is left of AVALANCHE. I almost pity my frightened little pawns."  
  
He faced The Keeper of Time once more with an evil smirk and let an amused chuckle escape his thin lips, "Yeah... ALMOST!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hey! I am still here! LOL, it's been a long time! Sorry the chapter's are getting so short, Next one should be full of action, and be longer! I wanna dedicate this chapter to DarkAngel666 for the help, and listening to my crazy rants. "Down with crack whores!!" LOL. Hope to have the next one out soon.. But it may be a little while. I'm gonna be busy with midterms and such, but I will try!  
  
Thanks again to all who've reviewed! If you havent... what are you waiting for?? 


	9. Chaos rising

"You're right as rain, but you're all to blame  
  
Agreed my crime's the same  
  
My sins I'll claim, give you back shed pain  
  
Go find a place for own shame  
  
So you can deal with this thing unreal  
  
No one made you feel any hurt"  
  
"Shame in You" _Alice In Chains_  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"His...his queen?!" Cloud whispered incredulously.  
  
"Yes." Vincent said darkly, "I fear she will break.. The woman she once was will be as distant as our freedom.."  
  
"Wait a minute Vincent.." Cloud mumbled, ignoring his friend's morbid ramblings.  
  
Vincent lifted his crimson eyes to center in on his former leader. "Yes?" was the simple statement.  
  
"If I had forgotten that I had gone back and used that... machine.. How... how did you know? How did you remember?" The statement was filled with confusion that the former leader of AVALANCHE could not put an answer to. The uncertainty combined with such a mass of guilt further tormented the man.  
  
The dark gunslinger sighed dejectedly, letting his head sag upon his narrow shoulders, ebony strands of glorious hair falling into his troubled eyes. "Chaos.." he whispered softly despite his deep voice, "he is aware of much more than I can comprehend... he has also been quite agitated lately."  
  
An awkward silence, that always seemed to follow Vincent where ever he went, filled the empty space of their prison. Even the constant dripping that neither could entirely pinpoint silenced itself. It was several minutes until Cloud spoke up again.  
  
"...I can't believe this... How could one little action in the past, cause so much grief?" The blonde was talking to himself, amazed at this new situation that he had brought on. The planet's savior had become the planet's destroyer in an instant.. And it was all of his fault. All because he couldn't bear to live without his sweet angel... All because it wasn't fair to him. Because of his own wants and needs, he had forfeited all life and happiness of the entire planet... And what good had it done? He wasn't even with Aeris. For all he knew, she could be dead again by Sephiroth's ruthless hands. His friends and teammates were slain without the sheer power of Ancient Holy. He had caused more deaths than Sephiroth had! What had he done?  
  
"Do you remember what Nanaki had told us that night back in Midgar?" Vincent's deep voice responded, breaking Cloud out of his reverie.  
  
Cloud's shining azure eyes looked down towards the filthy stone floor, thin eyebrows furring together as he sought a long ago memory. "I... I don't remember." He looked up into the dark stoic face of former Turk with questioning eyes. Those orbs of Mako-infused power shone with uncertainty and utter depression, so much so, that Vincent found his heart ache slightly with recognition.  
  
However, none of Vincent's emotions were displayed on his ashen face. He spoke evenly, unfeeling as always. "Even the most insignificant action changed in the past, could change the future dramatically. Look around, Cloud," his garnet eyes flashed around the loathsome cell as he splayed a lazy arm in each direction, "Surely you can see the destruction you have carried out." Cloud rested his eyes upon Vincent in astonishment. Never had the raven haired man accused an individual, especially an acquaintance, of such vile acts. If anything, the man had only talked of his own sins... his own acts of hatred and selfishness. But looking in those terrifying crimson eyes, Cloud could only discern one withstanding accusation. It was disgust. A man who had thought himself a monster and loathed his very being, looked down at Cloud with such disapproval that it made his skin crawl. Cloud had done something so horrible, surpassing his companion's sins so greatly, that even Vincent's face displayed disappointment.  
  
The emotion suddenly flowed like rivers from those detached eyes. The power that once radiated through them, that comforted his teammates when he lead them had disappeared in an instant. Pure anguish poured from every inch of his being. Cloud could not contain his pain for any longer, and he wept until his palms were stained with bitter tears. His body shook with misery, and his moans of sorrow filled the prison with wretchedness.  
  
However, Vincent felt no pity for his former leader. Each shallow anguished sob flew through him as if it didn't exist. The naked weakness burned his eyes, and he felt himself becoming angry, as apposed to feeling sympathy.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself Cloud." Vincent stated in such a harsh tone that it surprised even himself, "How will your tears help this pathetic planet that you have reduced to ashes?"  
  
Cloud's head lifted weakly to glance at his cell mate with an even greater mask of amazement. There had only been a few times in which he had witnessed Vincent show anger, and those times he ended up in an explosion of rage. It seemed as if he had built a dam around him, holding in the emotions through a thick wall of concrete. When a crack formed in that wall, the whole dam broke, and every emotion came pouring out.  
  
"Vincent... I.." Cloud began shakily in a hoarse voice.  
  
"What is it? What can you possibly say to rectify your actions?" The piercing words hissed out at Cloud like venom, puncturing his skin, and filling his veins with poison. "Everyone told you not to use it, and yet you still did. You heard the warnings, and you paid no heed. Now this miserable planet has paid the price of your selfishness."  
  
If it was even possible, most of Cloud's latter thoughts of guilt and sorrow escaped his mind. Most people were afraid of Vincent's mere appearance.. But compared to his anger, they had seen nothing. He could feel himself shake slightly with fear; there was no way he could tear his terrified eyes away from him. Cloud realized that what was most frightening about a person when they were consumed with rage was their tone of voice. Vincent's voice was cold, callous, and icy. It did not raise in pitch, but stayed at the same steady level, chilling your body to the bone.  
  
Cloud's mouth moved several times before any sound came out. "I.. It was.. A mistake.. I should have known better... I am sorry Vincent.."  
  
Vincent narrowed his crimson eyes at him, the very fires of hell burning rampantly inside those windows. His piercing glare bore into his beaten soul, shredding his insides with fury. "Sorry?" He scoffed at the very idea, "You don't have to tell me, Cloud. Try apologizing to all the corpses floating face down in the ocean. Say sorry to the children who witnessed their parents perish, only to have their miserable lives end when their bodies cannot survive the world-wide famine. Say sorry to your companions who trusted and looked up to you with every inch of their being. You failed us all Cloud. Everyone that managed to somehow survive this apocalypse, their future is dark. Death would have been a welcomed gift."  
  
He stared down at his wringing hands, ever aware of the mental abuse that he would have never expected to come from Vincent. But what could he say to that? It was all true.. Every word. He was a failure... again. There was no way to fix this mistake.. No one to help him through his grief. Everyone he cared about was either dead or imprisoned. And he had did it to them.  
  
A sudden movement across the room made Cloud's mako enhanced eyes dart in the direction. It was what he most feared. The one thing that gave him the most nightmares. He was transforming.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: hope this one was a little longer! I know, there was no action like i said there would be.. but you'll have to hold out until the next one! conversation is so fun to write! sorry :). well, until next time, read and review. Reviews help me write faster, and let me know people are actaully reading it. BTW, I have figued out a coupling involving vincent that will happen soon... so, stay tuned to find out who it is! 


	10. Escape

"Know me broken by my master  
  
Teach thee on child of love hereafter  
  
Into the flood again  
  
Same old trip it was back then  
  
So I made a big mistake  
  
Try to see it once my way  
  
Drifting body it's sole desertion  
  
Flying not yet quite the notion"  
  
"Would?" _Alice in Chains_  
  
*********************************************************************** She stared lifelessly at the concrete floor which rested beneath her tired cold feet. It was over. There was no point in fighting a war that you were destined to lose from the beginning. Perhaps we should have realized that from the start, she mused. There was no way a flower girl from the Slums could make a difference in a world as large and hopeless as this desolate wasteland.  
  
The planet had stopped talking to her. Those voices which had comforted, yet frightened her at the same time had finally been silenced. It was not that the planet was angry at her. She wished it was. The planet couldn't be angry or correspond any emotion in her anymore.  
  
The voices were gone.  
  
The planet was dying.  
  
She had only herself to blame, and she cursed every beat of her guilt- ridden heart. Every breath took away a small part of her sanity, and every thought sent her twisting into sorrow. There was nothing she could do anymore but accept the cruel destiny that the Fates had lined up for her. What a waste.  
  
He was in her chamber again, his powerful gaze piercing through her very soul. How long had he been there? Minutes? Hours? She could not tell anymore... Time had lost all meaning in this cold prison. He hadn't uttered a word the whole time, yet seemed content on examining her frail frame as her head lulled to the side. She didn't care. Let him do as he pleased.  
  
Things always have a way of coming full circle. She knew his time was running short. But she felt no joy in this thought, because she knew he had taken the whole world down with him. The apocalypse was near. Soon the voice of every creature left standing would be silenced.  
  
Forever.  
  
This did not faze the General though, as Aeris was sure his thoughts were far from coherent. He probably believed he would never die. Gods did not die. Yet men bleed from open wounds as the soul escapes the broken body.  
  
He was not a god... and he would bleed.  
  
"I guess even the power of an Ancient could not match with my own.." His words hissed out in a harsh whisper, as he scrutinized her weak form.  
  
Her eyes flicked slowly up to settle on his unstable stare. As thoughts of every extent cascaded around her beaten head, there was one thing that she was sure of. She was not afraid. Not of him.. her future.. or her death. She had accepted everything that had come to pass. She would be brave to the end. If that end came sooner, then the sweet release if death would be closer to her. All the better.  
  
"But then again," Sephiroth continued oblivious to her thoughts, "We share that common bond. We are the last Ancients on the planet. With our powers combined, no one could stop us!"  
  
Aeris felt a bitter grin cross over her delicate features. "You are not an Ancient. The vile blood of Jenova runs through your tainted veins... do not offend my people claiming to be one of them. You are nothing but a failed experiment."  
  
It seemed like time had stopped as Aeris finished her piercing statement. The arrogance and superiority drained from Sephiroth's face as he stared disbelievingly at the weak woman seated but a few feet from him. He evoked no fear in her emerald eyes. She had openly defied him, and she was not afraid. She was.. challenging him?  
  
"You're a lying bitch!" He shouted as he turned a nearby chair over with rage.  
  
He traveled the short distance that separated the two and looked her squarely in the face. Her expression hadn't changed. "You," he seethed as he pointed a gloved finger at her, "I should have killed you like the rest of your pathetic team."  
  
Aeris felt her stomach drop. So he had killed them all. Her friends... they were all dead; sent to early graves because of her mistake.  
  
"It's too bad you had to leave so early." Sephiroth was smiling again. He had gotten the reaction he craved for and was now riding with it. "I'm sure you would have enjoyed seeing your friends being ripped to pieces."  
  
Sadness radiated from her body as she grieved silently for her newfound losses. The courage she had felt so strongly just a moment ago had melted away. She could not even return his glare. Again she was the weak flower girl who had to be rescued.  
  
Only there was no one left to help her.  
  
He laughed with mirth as he took in her shattered resolve. "Oh it was a stunning sight, my dear Aeris," he stated conversationally, "Rivers of blood.. That rewarding crunch when the bone breaks.. The smell of burnt flesh in the air.. It was beautiful."  
  
She narrowed her green eyes at his jovial form "You're a sick bastard."  
  
Her retort only seemed to amuse him further as he chuckled to himself. "How can you say that? You haven't heard the best part yet."  
  
Silence yet again overtook the two as he eagerly prodded her with his eyes to speak. However, Aeris only resumed her firm glare at the former general. Realizing that his prisoner would not play any of his morbid guessing games, Sephiroth continued his deranged rant.  
  
"What pleasure it was to see that boy go down," He began, "To feel the sword cut through him so easily. So much like Tifa. It is fitting that they both died so similarly. After all, they should have both died together in Niblehiem, am I right?"  
  
Aeris eyes swelled up with unshed tears as she realized right away who he was speaking of. Her sweet angel had not deserved to die on this madman's cruel blade. None of her friends did for that matter. But the loss of the love of her life left an unsettled mass of agitation in the pit of her stomach. She would never be able to tell Cloud how she felt, and they would never be together.  
  
"Poor, weak little Cloud," he shook his head in mock sympathy, "He didn't stand a chance."  
  
Her vision blurred as a single tear rolled down her porcelain cheek. Cloud was gone. It was her fault... If only she had died...  
  
"But what can you expect from a clone?" Sephiroth continued, taking pleasure in causing her pain, "He was the failed experiment, Aeris. Not me."  
  
She snapped her head up to look the murderer in the eyes. They were cold, unfeeling eyes..yet the grips of madness burned brightly behind that detached exterior, fueling his rage. It was not her fault that the planet had suffered... It was not her fault that her friends had died. Many people contributed to the end result, but one stood out to her more than the rest...  
  
"You can't blame them for trying, I guess," he resumed his conversation, oblivious to her contemplation, "But they should have known from the beginning that the were no match for--"  
  
"It's you're fault!" Aeris screamed, as she jumped out of her chair.  
  
He stopped short, and cocked his head to the side in confusion.  
  
"The planet, the people, my friends! You've destroyed everything!" She cried passionately staring him down with her own dose of unimaginable fury.  
  
"I'm pleased that you've recognized my handiwork." he stated calmly, that ever present smirk returning to his face.  
  
"You don't understand! Everything will die! Everything! That includes you as well!"  
  
He scoffed at the very idea. "I cannot die. I am a god."  
  
Aeris gave a frustrated cry as she pushed him roughly, "You're not a god!!"  
  
He stumbled back, more out of surprise than anything else. She had attacked him. His tone darkened as the lines of anger returned to visage. "For an Ancient, you are not very smart."  
  
Sephiroth reached out and savagely grabbed Aeris' shoulders, which resulted in a startled cry from the woman. He brought his face inches away from her's, so close that she could feel his hot breath emanating from his cold features. "I was going to let you live." his tone was icy, yet thoughtful, "But it seems like you are going to be more trouble than you're worth."  
  
She met his gaze once again and laughed bitterly in his face. "I hope you have a nice stay in hell."  
  
His grip tightened on her shoulders before he ruthlessly shoved Aeris with ten times the strength that she had used on him. The force being so strong sent her gliding through the stale air until she met harshly with the stone wall.  
  
She winced as she tightened her eyes in a feeble attempt to bar down on the pain shooting anew over her body. He was too powerful... she could not hope to escape with her life with what she had started. She forced her eyelids to unlock as she heard his approaching footsteps. He was smiling.. He was going to kill her. Panic erupted from her rapidly beating heart as she witnessed the bloodlust crossing his features.  
  
No! She didn't want to die! Not yet!  
  
Still, he kept coming, and none of her thoughts willed him away. He was coming in for the kill.  
  
'Please,' she concentrated deeply as she desperately tried to connect with the planet, 'I need help! Don't let me die! Help me please!!'  
  
"This is the end of the road, Aeris. Too bad you disobeyed the rules. You would have made a fine queen." He said from above her.  
  
He had reached her already! On instinct, she connected her hands together in prayer and began silently mumbling forgotten words.  
  
Sephiroth chuckled slightly at her desperate gesture. "They wont help you now Aeris."  
  
Suddenly, a light erupted from her being. Faint at first, but growing rapidly brighter with each passing second, until it consumed her whole body. She stayed locked in her position, praying to the planet, clinging to her last hope.  
  
Sephiroth stepped back in total disbelief and confusion. "What are you doing?!" he cried with a hint of anxiety.  
  
The blue light was expanding, growing larger to conform to the shape of the room. "No! You wont defeat me!" he pulled out his legendary sword in mere seconds and began to advance on her knelt form.  
  
She opened her emerald eyes and locked on his frightened body. Now was the moment. She had to act now. The light flashed as it escaped from her grasp, flying outwards from its circular form around the Ancient. In a second the damage had been done, and Aeris had been left with a slight ringing in her ears. She surveyed the room to see what destruction she had caused.  
  
The building had been emulsified.  
  
Sephiroth lay still on the concrete floor, pieces of material burning slightly in the new breeze.  
  
One thought crossed her mind: Escape!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Whoo! long chapter! Hope you appriciate it! I'm not sure how bad my action writing is. Hopefully it didn't suck too much! lol.. well sorry for the long wait on this, but I was working on a different piece about Hojo. you can check that out if you want to *shamless plug*. okay, sorry about that! Thanks to all the reviewers, especially my loyal ones: DarkAngel666, Skurvey Kat, Lord Belgarion, Kya Lorne, ect! please review! that would help me get out the next chapter sooner! *hint* So, tell next time, keep cool everyone! I should be back soon! 


	11. Grasping at Straws

"I bear true and an existing witness to this barrel of monkeys. A self proclaimed immoral success, perfected by each whereof. Individually deadly and equally so, and spread about the surrendered troops. For even thousands of miles will not tear apart their communication, or the lack thereof. Vultures, liars, thieves, each proclaim their innocence in no suggestion or rhyme. Your weapon is contained in the wrecking of the keeping the desired effect. The breaking of the spirit thwarts the whole being. Your weapon is guilt."  
  
_Sludge Factory_ Alice In Chains  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Aeris stood trembling slightly in the newfound breeze. Her tattered clothes had been covered in dust, and her once vivacious hair was left distressed beyond repair. She scanned her new surroundings and bit back harshly on the fear that threatened to consume her very soul. Thick walls of concrete had been reduced to ashes that swirled together to form an obscure blanket of destruction. Shattered glass poked their shiny heads from the debris, threatening her with their sharpness.  
  
In the middle of it all, there he lay. Untouched by the explosion; not a single cut or bruise marring his exquisite features. The roar of the blue fire had singed his leather coat and slightly blackened his porcelain skin... but he seemed unhurt. The most powerful attack that she had ever performed hadn't even fazed the powerful general.... but still he lay there. He hadn't stirred in the few seconds that ticked by while she stood rooted in amazement.  
  
Unconsciously Aeris wondered what was going on in his sick mind. Was he unconscious? Was he just laying there waiting for the perfect time to strike? Would those terrifying emerald eyes shoot open the second she would take her first step?  
  
There was no time to answer these hysterical questions. The woman knew she had to make her escape as soon as possible. Surely the explosion had rocked the whole complex, and hundreds upon hundreds of guards would burst in screaming for her blood. And then there was the threat of the silver headed man who was positioned inches away from her. There was no doubt in her mind on how he would react when he woke up.  
  
No... she couldn't stay here. She had no idea where she would go, but she had to get away from here as soon as possible.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"What can I do?!" Cloud screamed hysterically, "Holy gods! Vincent! Tell me what to do!!"  
  
The transformation was usually a quick procedure. Although it disgusted Vincent beyond measure, he would usually give in to satisfy the beasts that he could no longer contain in his head. Every minute of every day they lay just beyond reach, taunting his every move.. His every thought. At the sight of emotion they were the strongest, feeding off his fears, his affections, and most importantly, his anger. For the slim chance of just a sliver of inner peace, Vincent would loose control and surrender his mind at a last move of desperation.  
  
However, today he was trying to contain the monsters, for he knew of the grim consequences if they won over his being. He himself had no intention of hurting the ill fated leader, but Chaos had other things in mind. It was true that Cloud was the ultimate source of his anger, and he knew that his inner demon was willing to take revenge. Revenge he did not desire, yet experience told him that the beast would never listen to reason. He could feel its thoughts of feeding on Clouds innards pounding in his skull, making him deepen his resolve on not letting the beast out.  
  
Vincent realized he was failing. As time and time again repeated itself, he knew another sin would soon be on his conscience.  
  
"You've got..to..get.." Vincent struggled as an incoming bolt of pain erupted in his right shoulder.  
  
"Get what Vincent?!" Cloud shouted anxiously, hanging on to his every word.  
  
Between labored breaths he sputtered out, "Get out.."  
  
The blonde stood grounded in confusion. "Get out?! Where the hell am I supposed to go?! If you hadn't noticed yet, we're locked up tight!!"  
  
Vincent clenched his teeth which where growing noticeably larger and sharper. Seeing his skin darken from it's original pallor to a deep shade of purple, he knew that time was rapidly running out. "Then think of something!"  
  
"You can't just force it back, can you?!" Cloud shouted desperately.  
  
Vincent threw the man a glare that would have made Sephiroth proud. His eyes were no longer human; a bestial knowledge swimming eagerly in its black depths. Force it back?! If the ignorant being had only known how much agony suppressing the beast for a few extra moments was! If he hadn't been so foolish so many nights ago!  
  
"I assume you want your death to come a lot sooner." Vincent stated coldly, his voice coming out more of a growl then anything remotely human.  
  
Ignoring the cryptic statement, Cloud looked around the small room urgently, intent on keeping his life from the razor sharp claws that were forming from Vincent's fingers. They were surrounded with concrete, the plain bricks staring hollowly down at his terrified profile. No windows. No hidden panels. He was trapped! He was going to die down here in this soiled prison, his only witness concealed subtly inside the mind of a murdering beast.  
  
Cloud took a cautious look towards his cell mate, who was hunched over, a foot or more added to his height. A pair of massive demonic wings sprouted from his back, causing Vincent to yell out in pain.  
  
"What's going on in there?!" A gruff voice from outside the door rattled Cloud back into the present.  
  
Cloud's head snapped in the direction of the prison door, its iron bars taunting him with the view of safer haven. The guard held a semi automatic rifle in his gloved hands, gripping it with an extra tightness than he would have a few moments ago. He peered into the cell with harsh eyes.  
  
"You gotta get me outta here!!" Cloud yelled, his voice gripped with terror.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" The guard spat as he readjusted his grip on the gun, "Why the fuck should I let you out?"  
  
"Look at him!!" Cloud pointed to Vincent who was no longer recognizable, "He's gonna kill me!"  
  
The guard looked past Cloud to glance at Vincent. The shock on his face was genuine. "What the hell is that?"  
  
Cloud gripped the iron bars, his face pleading to the heartless guard. "Please.. I know I'm in no position to say this, but you have to help me! Unlock the door!!"  
  
The guard took a second look at Vincent and then centered his attention back on the man in front of him. "You must think I'm an idiot," he muttered harshly, "If I let you out then THAT comes out with you. Personally, I don't give a shit if it tears you to shreds. That's one less person I have to look after."  
  
"You think iron bars is going to stop him?" Cloud yelled desperately, "If you don't let me out and let me help you understand him, then you'll be seconds!"  
  
Taking a moment to think about what the blonde had just revealed, the brash man studied the near-demon closer. "You say that can get past iron bars?"  
  
"Gods, a ten foot thick concrete wall wouldn't even faze him!"  
  
This had gotten his attention. "Hang tight kid," he laughed sadistically, "I'll be back with more men."  
  
As his only chance of survival ran down the corridor, Cloud felt a wave of defeat. It was all over, and he didn't even get to save Aeris. Instead she would be the captive of a mad man... with no hope of ever being rescued. He had failed her again! He had failed everyone... and now it was time to collect his punishment.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well, originally this chapter was going to be a lot longer, but since this has taken forever, I decided to post this up! I hope you all like it.. And hopefully I'll be able to get the next one out sooner! A updater chapter is coming up in the next couple days, so look out for it! Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept the story! The characters are all Squaresoft's, and the lyrics are Alice In Chains! 


	12. Theme Poem

Filler Chapter  
  
With 11 chapters, "A Ripple in Time" has been around since April. When the idea first popped into my head, I thought it was crazy. But over the next few days the idea stuck to me, so I played around with it for a while. Finally, I told a friend about it, and her constant support keeps me going! (lots of thanks, DarkAngel666!) I would also like to thank all of my reviewers! Your kind words have kept this story up. Also, thank you to Mike Walker who asked to put this story on his site. you can visit him at:  
  
Finally, I will leave you with the theme poem that was written by DarkAngel666. Her works are amazing, and I firmly recommend that you check out her stuff! Till next time everyone, hang tight and keep cool!  
  
Broken Harmony by DarkAngel666  
  
The flow of time  
  
The balance of existence  
  
A fragile crimson thread  
  
Weaving the bonds of fate  
  
Shrouded in mist  
  
Lost to mortals eyes  
  
A sanctuary to the guardian  
  
The Keeper of Time  
  
Shifting through reflections  
  
Past, present, future  
  
Listening to the harmony  
  
Of times sweet melody  
  
But the chorus of hell  
  
Raise their unholy cries  
  
The gates break asunder  
  
Judgment has arrived  
  
A monster of greed  
  
A lust like no other  
  
To bring death and chaos  
  
An Eden of desolation  
  
The thread lay broken  
  
The balance now shifted  
  
Blood of Fate trickles softly  
  
Tainting the flow of time  
  
As darkness spreads its chilly touch  
  
The Planet trembles in its wake  
  
Demonic hands embrace the world  
  
The Planet screams 


	13. Desperate Measures

"We Who Are Of Good Nature And Intention,  
  
But Cannot Touch On The Dark Recess Of Memory  
  
And Pain Learned,  
  
So Come Walk With Me,  
  
Feel The Pain,  
  
And Release It"  
  
"Sickman", _Alice In Chains_  
  
***********  
  
The bleak corridors sped past her lithe form and fused into a blur of dull colors. She had been running for so long now, and yet... she was alone. Surprisingly, no one had halted her, and no one had followed her. Every panic-stricken minute she would turn to inspect the pathway behind her, only to be greeted by an eerie silence... the kind of quiet she would expect before a storm.  
  
Where was everyone, she wondered briefly. Surely by now she would have been stopped, and dragged cruelly back to her master... but the only companion she found was the echoing clunk of her worn shoes hitting the pristine stone. Hastily she rounded yet another corner, barely keeping herself upright from the sharp angle and her increasing speed.  
  
Even if she would've been able to stop, there would have been no way to conceal her shock.  
  
She wasn't alone anymore.  
  
*****************  
  
"Wait!" Cloud yelled frantically as the guard disappeared down the hallway, "Don't leave me here!! You've got to help me! Come back!"  
  
His screams had fallen on deaf ears, as the armored man had paid no attention to his last cries of despair.  
  
"Shit!" he cursed as he let his head fall with a soft thunk on the metal bars. Frustrated, Cloud hit the door with a gloved fist. "No! This can't be the way it ends!" he hissed through clenched teeth, eyes glowing fiercely behind thick golden locks. Looking up towards the ceiling, he sighed bitterly. "Aeris... Tifa.. Everybody.. I'm sorry!"  
  
But he knew he could not simply apologize and everything would be alright again. The words were hollow.. And even though he meant them with all of his heart, he knew that they could not even begin to dull the destruction that he had caused. He was a pathetic failure, destined to bring everyone down with him.  
  
A sudden roar behind him brought him back to his present dilemma. The blonde slowly turned around, warily meeting the eyes with the beast whose name was best to describe him. Chaos.  
  
**************  
  
Aeris stood in a paralyzed shock, her jaw dropped slightly open as she watched the scene unfolding before her. There was so many.. She could never hope to escape them. Her eyes flicked rapidly back and forth, skimming over the many undistinguished faces.  
  
5... 10... 20!  
  
There were more than 20 of them. Harsh guards decked out in full sets of armor with sharp swords laying trustfully at their sides... all coming her way. They were yelling.. Screaming at the top of their lungs, each one shouting louder than the latter, trying to be heard over the crowd.  
  
'Run Aeris!' She shouted mentally to herself. 'Move!'  
  
Yet she was frozen; rooted permanently in the spot. Somehow her body had turned to stone, matching the concrete that lined the prison. It was too late now anyway... they were only a few feet away from her.  
  
*******  
  
"This certainly isn't my lucky day" Cloud muttered under his breath as he surveyed the threat before him.  
  
The beast had him locked within his gaze, daring him to move. To run. To fight. But he couldn't do anything. Those eyes which were so wise, overseeing centuries alike, had managed to freeze him in an anxious stance. Flapping it's leather wings casually in the stale air, Chaos cocked it's head to the side, as if mock-questioning the blonde.  
  
'Come on Cloud! Think of something! There's got to be something you can do!' he silently encouraged himself. He eyed the demon warily, hoping that it would stay on the other side of the small room. 'The guards should be back soon.. You just have to stall him'  
  
'Yeah, stall him' Cloud laughed mentally, 'Easy to think.. A lot harder to actually do.'  
  
"Vincent!" he yelled, hoping to get his friend's attention, "I know you're in there!" Chaos simply came a few paces closer, causing Cloud to swallow nervously.  
  
"Fight it! You know you can, please!"  
  
A few more paces.  
  
"I know you don't want to do this!"  
  
Only 10 feet now remained the two.  
  
"Do it for Lucretia! You know she wouldn't approve of--"  
  
The mention of the woman brought out a fury of emotion from Chaos, as it stopped playing games and flew the short distant in less than a second. Standing tall over Cloud, it looked into his eyes with such malice, that the blonde thought he surely would go mad. The hot breath steamed unto his wild hair; a shadow cast his world into darkness.  
  
Raising a clawed hand in the air, the demon prepared for it's killing strike. *****  
  
As the men came closer, Aeris could hear their conversation melt forward into comprehendible sentences. Fear, excitement and blind lust for battle seemed to be the mix of emotions floating above them, only instilling more fear into the frail woman.  
  
"Just a little farther, men!" Aeris overheard a gruff voice shout to the others, "Be on guard, let me assure you, this is nothing like you've ever seen before.."  
  
"How do we fight it? How are we even supposed to understand something we thought never existed?" A younger man, she presumed, not quite used to battle as the other men.  
  
"Rely on the moment, son. Don't give that son of a bitch any pity."  
  
"Yeah, the odds are in our favor. Don't forget that for a second. I got your back."  
  
As the guards reached Aeris, she stiffened even more, as if it were possible. This was it.. They were here to kill her. Never again would she take in another breath of this stale prison, see the cruel face of her captor, feel helpless and used...  
  
Yes, perhaps she was still escaping... but not entirely in the way she wanted to.  
  
She closed her eyes, breathlessly accepting her fate. She was meant to die a long time ago... it was only right that her destiny would catch up with her. She smiled with the knowledge that she would soon meet her lost loved ones in the Lifestream.  
  
'Mother, I'm coming...'  
  
******  
  
A/N: Ah, I took too long, and this is too short, I know.. But here it is, like it or not! The only excuse I have besides my laziness is that I've been working on another long Vincent story... but it is something you've probably never read about before... so keep an eye out for it :)!  
  
Till next time, thanks to all my reviewers, you don't know how happy you make me! *hugs reviewers* Stay cool everyone!  
  
Kimmie 


	14. Surprises are in Order

"In the darkest hole, you'd be well advised  
  
Not to plan my funeral before the body dies  
  
Come the morning light, it's a see through show  
  
What you may have heard and what you think you know." "Grind", _Alice In Chains_  
  
*****  
  
Even with her aching eyes closed from the world, Aeris could still hear the approaching footsteps of the team of angry guards. They were moving at an enormous speed, and she knew it would only be seconds before they reached her stiff form. Their yells of support and bloodlust had faded into an empty void, as she concentrated on what mattered most in her last seconds on the planet.  
  
She had lived an interesting and beautiful life... She experienced love of many kinds... Aeris thanked her ancestors for giving her such an enlightening existence and smiled softly. This is the way it was supposed to end. Her only regret was not telling Cloud how she felt... but she would soon be able to resolve that issue. She will meet him in the Lifestream.  
  
When the footsteps had become steadily louder, Aeris knew that they had finally reached her. She sucked in a stale breath to prepare for the blow that would end her life.  
  
The blow never came.  
  
She opened her emerald eyes in confusion to see the guards rushing past her, their metal armor brushing her sides roughly as they breezed by. In her shocked state, she was almost knocked down by the force exerted from the men, but caught herself in time to not become trampled to death. Their nervous chatter had grown considerably louder, as their yells slightly deafened her ears.  
  
They acted as if she wasn't even there... And they had completely bypassed her, never giving her a second glance.  
  
She stared at their disappearing forms in bewilderment. She was shaking all over, her mind trying desperately to comprehend what happened. She was alive! ...but how? If she wasn't the target of these men... then who was?  
  
She rounded a nearby corner and peered warily at the retreating men, listening intensely to hear snippets of their distant conversation.  
  
"Don't be afraid!" one man said, "You haven't been trained for anything like this, but all of us together can beat it!"  
  
"Listen men," The man leading the pack said confidently, "I've seen the beast... It's a demon... but I want you all to remember, he is a man too! Nothing different from any of us.."  
  
A demon that is a man as well?? Aeris blinked frantically in disbelief. Could it be? Could Vincent have survived after all? Her heart pounded with exhilaration at the knowledge that she was not alone in this prison. Vincent was alive! She didn't have to go through this alone! But her new resounding hope was soon shattered by the fact that the guards were going to kill her only existing friend.  
  
She had to stop them! She didn't know what she could possibly do, but she couldn't just stand by while these ruthless guards killed Vincent. With a renewed purposed, Aeris ran swiftly down the bleak corridor, her steps matching those of the men in front of her.  
  
****  
  
Cloud stared terrified into the crimson eyes of the demon leaning in front of him. Those were eyes of little pity... eyes that glorified at the sight of blood and death. He swallowed nervously and held his breath out of fear.  
  
The moment seemed to hang forever into eternity, the razor sharp claws situated mere inches from his skull. The beast was still playing with him, as a cat toyed mercilessly with a mouse for hours, torturing it with the hope of release before biting swiftly into it's soft, warm neck. It was a cruel fate that he had received, but one that he deserved nonetheless.  
  
He imagined that Chaos was smiling the way it's mouth snarled awkwardly around its elongated teeth. It truly was a beast... one that must have outranked hell itself. However, Cloud didn't stray from it's murderous gaze.. Afraid that if he did, then Chaos would strike with outmost fierceness in that very moment.  
  
"Please..Vincent.." Cloud murmured his last desperate plea to his imprisoned friend. The words were so low that he himself didn't think he uttered a word. However the demon's superior hearing caught every syllable, and if possible, his mouth stretched even further.  
  
Its keen eyes narrowed to slits as it prepared to bring its enormous claw down on the blonde's head. The only thing left for Cloud to do was to wince as he turned his head to the side, eyes shut in an intense barrier.  
  
"Hey you!" A gruff voice echoed off the stone walls.  
  
Chaos lifted his head to the source of the interrupting sound, allowing its arm to descend slowly to its side.  
  
"Yeah you, you fucking maniac!"  
  
The horde of armored guards had finally reached their source of anger, and stood silently around their appointed leader, eyes full of terror and animosity. Their swords were now held in trembling hands, though some looked more courageous than others. The leading guard held a revolver in his hand, his aim already locked on target.  
  
Chaos sized up its threats and backed up a few steps from the blonde. This obviously wasn't the right time to feed. Somehow the humans had won the odds, and it was terribly outnumbered. It growled in reply, and stared ominously at the armed man in front of it. Cloud looked anxiously at the beast who would have killed him just minutes ago. An unnerving fear settled in the red irises of its eyes as it tried to figure out a way around this obstacle.  
  
***  
  
Aeris ran with all the strength she had left, just in time to see the events unfolding before her. She stopped suddenly in her tracks as the image focused into her brain.  
  
Cloud was alive!  
  
****  
  
A/N: Yes! This story isn't dead (just my inspiration... don't worry, I'm looking for it!). I know this is a lot shorter than usual, but please forgive me all those readers out in computer land! As for plot ideas, I am in a rut.. so don't expect much out of me in the next little while. I'm also working on my other long story Awakening Spirits (a Quistis/Vincent fic, btw).. so.. lots of problems for me! Anywho, to make a long ramble short, here was chapter 14 of Ripple. Hope you enjoyed it! please review, as always, to tell me your thoughts.  
  
Kimmie 


End file.
